renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Davionfuxa
DavionFuxa is a resident of Bristol, Somerset, Kingdom of England. He is a politician, mostly on the county level, in his home county of Somerset. He as occasional traveler, and has ventured outside his county of Somerset into the neighbor county of Wiltshire to the east. Character Biography Earlier Records Wandering into Chard, DavionFuxa set off to make a life for himself. While he drudged a lot in the mines, he slowly advanced his status. He started to toil away with his field of corn as well and he moved on to enjoy himself in the company of those in the Green Bush Inn and other taverns of Chard. Later he dealt with wheat and vegetables, and chopped wood in the nearby forest. Firmly standing tall he wondered what he can do as a Blacksmith of Chard. Wearing plain clothes, he continued with his advancement and became a part of the Chard Community. He joined the Chard Town Council, ran and lost in an election to become Mayor, and worked hard to make Chard a better place. At the end of the earliest records it is said he sold his fields in Chard, and blew up his workshop, 'The Smoking Iron', advanced to level 3, and promptly moved to Bristol where he purchased a cow ranch and started attending the Somerset University to learn the way of the State. Eventually after moving to Bristol, DavionFuxa would start traveling and visiting the other towns of Somerset. In these travels he would also bring back goods for the consumption of Bristols residents. Having advanced to level 3 also and having good recent knowledge about the difficulties associated with the lower levels, he started to work on combining knowledge about the many elements in life in an easy to access written document, for each of the individual towns and capital in Somerset. These In-depth guides would appear in Bath, Bristol, Chard, and Bridgewater in quick order. During his travels however, there was trouble in finding candidates for mayor in the capital. Being in Bridgewater at the time, he set up an escort and headed back to win and election to be Mayor. Winning the election in the second round of voting he quickly made many reforms, such as attempting to micromanage the fields and ranches and the goods in the market, as well as attempting to lay some groundwork foundations for Bristol institutions, and reviving the Bristol Town Council of old to help him while he was mayor, and also to help future mayors who would come after him. He would also leave in the Bristol archives a document for future mayors in how to run the capital's town hall and welcome Sybil to become the parish priest of Bristol's local church. Entry in County Politics Around the time his term as mayor ended in Bristol, County Council elections were coming to close, and during this time there was only the Patrons party as a voting choice. This concerned Davionfuxa as he felt the need for voters to have at least two choices when voting for their representatives on the county level. His efforts though failed and in the few days approaching the voting day, he dropped the idea, leading the Patrons to run the county for the term. Leaving the county scene, Davion moved on to finishing his early inititive of providing his in-depth guides by heading to Gloucester and writing the very last one. He would also go to write a more county oriented version of his in-depth guide on the county level, which he hoped would provide even more information to the citizens of Somerset. It was around this time however that the king would laden new rules on communication in the kingdom. Through his innovations, it became rather impossible to view dialect in neighboring towns, and most of the information Davion had accummalated dissapeared into the background of neglect and abandonment. The guides are now meer relics of information as the elements of life approached a period of rapid change. Time would finally pass for Davion though as once again the County Council elections began. He would work to get help create the second list for voters in the county, as well as be elected as a county councilor. In odd fashion however, he got in by chance when the candidate Oake died while campaigning. He would seceed Oake to reprsent Somerset as an independent councilor. Problems would plague him however as a room would not seem to be made for him, and he would be unable to perform in any appointed position during that first term. It would be better when he was elected again in the next election, and appointed to the position of Sergeant, though this time he was plagued with problems that prevented him from accomplishing his respected duties. While a Councilor however, he worked hard to do what he could outside of the management of the county itself. The Legal Corpus had gone unchecked for quite a time, and he would seek to help rectify this by single handedly jumpstarting the process to update the 3 books. He would fail to see books 2 and 3 updated while in office but he would see the first updated. To this day, it would appear that neither of the other two books would be updated and remain as outdated documents, though there have been discussions regarding the updating of those books that would fuel future endeavors for updates the Legal Corpus. While a councilor during this time, he also believe he performed admirable: showing up to discuss issues both in the chambers of the Council and the Parliament building of the Kingdom. Upon coming around to elections after his second term in the County Council, he failed to be elected on the third attempt to become a councilor for the county, but he vowed he would return. He then failed on the forth attempt and vowed again. On the fifth attempt he would finally return to the County Council. During that time he would hold the Mines Superintendent Portfolio, and subsequently become Rector of Somerset University in the middle of his Councilor term. During this time he would again bring discussion regarding the Legal Corpus, as well as more actively pursue discussions in the House of Parliament in regards to the Charter and the its National Laws. It would be during this time then as well that Davion would finally revisit the in-depth guides from so long ago that he had written. Having returned from a visit to Wiltshire, he would be fascinated, as well as horrified, by the differences of a new county. But he would note that in the Wiltshire Inn that they had for themselves a new players guide. Thinking back to his many guides, he decided that he would finally do something about the information and compile a new one for the entire county in Somerset Inn. In addtion to much of the old information from the old guides, he would add into it new information as well. This would cause his guide to be quite huge, but also amazing informative and covering an array of topics. This guide for the new players who find itself in high regard, and stickied high for all to see. A Brief time as Rector While he would hold the positions of Mines Superintendent and Rector of the University, and even rejoin the Land of Freedom and Independents list as one of their candidates, it would be during this time that he would spark a new list that would appear on the political scene of Somerset. After an interesting conversation with Marae in 'The Rising Sun' tavern in Bristol, the discussion would eventually lead to the idea of a new list to appear along the Land of Freedom and Patrons parties. Whether this would be a variation of an existing party such as the National English Party which had started to make headway in Cumberland at the time, or a new party with new ideas to bring on the county scene, it would take part in the discussion. Eventually their conversation would end but the idea would reach the ears of Aris, and he would eventually begin the construction of a new list, that would find twelve confirmed candidates and one thousand pounds to become an official list. Such would be the birth then of the Somerset Independents as Aris would name it. It would perhaps be the start then to a more active political scene, as opposed to a old two party elections that had occured with exception only to the early times in the county's history, and during the times around the Scottish and Irish Exodus's. Whether the three lists would last or not would have to be seen, but it would surely be a time of political friction, and a time of change and progress. Though this would not be a time when Davion would be all that active regarding the political activities of the county, as his business would shift to the running of the University. Outside of the political scene, he had replaced the retiring rector Lord_justinan, and had actively visited and made his presence known in the Somerset University. It would be here that his attention would focus, looking to see how he could improve Somerset University, and how he could leave his mark; defining what he would have done to future generations who would visit the University. He would instill a great deal of new ideas and thinking, for the most part copying the ideas of others that he would observe in one way or another, and then looking to build off of them to improve the experience for Students and Professors. He would during his brief time as Rector, offer a month of the block style scheduling format for the month of September, and would successfully recruit Georgesilver from Stafford to come down to teach - mainly 'Latin' and the 'Modern Languages', but also 'A seventh thing' and 'Diagnose Plague'. Around 2 months after taking the position, it would soon begin to yearn to return to the political life. After noticing Ebrithill having some interest in taking over the position, Davion would begin to mention him to eventually take over the position. Eventually he would hand it over entirety, and he would step down as Rector to let Ebrithill take over. It would also be just shortly after that he would step down as Rector, that he would travel to Bath, and while just after his arrival, obtain status as the newest level 4 in Somerset. As a Level 4 After stepping down as Rector of Somerset University and becoming level 4, it was then that Davion would immediately acquire some wood bushels and stone for the building of a mansion. After aquireing the stone in Wiltshire, and the Wood Bushels in Bath, Davion began construction of the monstrosity ever so slowly in Bristol. As of now the construction has bene seen through the first couple phases of the foundation laying and carpentry work. He would also be during this time he would actively become involved again in politics. He would join as a candidate of the Somerset Indpendents, and while not intitally elected, he would come to replace Marae he had stepped down. At the time of the next election however, he would become the chief candidate for the party and form the list for the Somerset Independents. The results during the election were not as great as expected, as only he and Darienbalintyne were elected, but he hoped for better results in the next election. During the next council term, he would serve as Judge for the county. Eventually toward the end of the term he would defend Bristol from a revolt and be replaced as Judge due to having to serve as a witness. He would also strongly campaign for the next election, and the Somerset Indepedents would gain 4 seats. However, the day before the election he was slashed by the sword from Luja who had mistaken him for a vagabond, and shortly after he would die in Bridgewater due to a loss of blood. Character Resume Davionfuxa is a level 4 State Way. He has worked with members of the Land of Freedom party, but is an independent politician, and has recently joined the Somerset Independents. He has been a registered Civil Servant of both Somerset and Wiltshire, currently registered in Somerset. Last Affiliations/Positions Member of Voice of Somerset Affiliated to Somerset Independents Judge and County Councilor of Somerset Chief Candidate of the Somerset Independents List Earlier Affiliations/Positions Chard Town Councilor Mayor of Bristol Bristol Town Councilor Past Affiliation to Land of Freedom County Councilor of Somerset Mines Superintendent and County Councilor of Somerset Sergeant and County Councilor of Somerset Rector of Somerset University Current Knowledge Master's in Latin: 33% Master's in ancient Greek: 57% Master's in modern languages: 40% Basics of History : 100 % Study of government institutions : 100 % Principles of Law : 100 % Communication techniques : 100 % Tax collection mechanisms : 100 % Trading : 100 % Virtue : 25 % Friendship : 50 % Stonemasonry : 34 % Player Resume Davionfuxa has a 2 year playtime for this game and has written a few guides here and there. Guides listed below are of recently updated guides. I do not guarantee that should you check them they will be update however. Guides by DavionFuxa 'The Somerset New Players Guide', located in the Somerset Inn board 'A Guide to being Mayor of Bristol', located in Bristol Town Council Public Chambers board, located in the Somerset Town Councils board 'Sergeant's Guide', located in a thread started by Jellysnail in the Somerset County Library board, located in the Somerset Halls of Governing board 'Mines Superintendent Guide', to soon be located in the Somerset County Library board, located in the Somerset Halls of Governing board 'University: Rector Guide', appears in the University Library of the Kingdoms only. All Guides listed above, available in the University Library of the Kingdoms 'Discussion All about level 3's', contains a series of miniature guides regarding level 3 players, located in Somerset University Works In Progress by DavionFuxa None at this time.